


PochaPom Dance a Duet!

by lucycamui



Series: PochaPom Pureness [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pochapom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: In which Pocha watches Victor and Yuuri's exhibition programs and pouts about his new housemate. Will Pomvik convince Pocha to stay close by his side? Or will Pocha storm out and leave?Find out in this episode of...PochaPom!





	PochaPom Dance a Duet!

_Stammi vicino  
non te ne andare_

Victor and Yuuri skated across the ice, hand in hand, bathed in the blue and purple lights of their first exhibition skate together. Of all their skates, this one was Pocha’s favorite. Yuuri had told Pocha that skate was one of the happiest memories of his life, because in that moment was the first time he had felt entirely at ease with what he and Victor had come to mean to each other. Pocha watched all the skate competitions that Victor and Yuuri participated in and he really enjoyed watching the other pairs and ice dance couples, but no skate looked to be filled with as much love as the one he was watching on loop now. 

Pocha cuddled a small Victor plushie to himself, smiling as he _po, po, poooooooo_ ’ed to the song lyrics, doing his best impression of the operatic style. 

A nose and two floppy ears peeked over the edge of the sofa, Pomvik popping up. “Pom?”

Pocha was still getting used to the new puppy. He admitted Pomvik was kinda cute. Those big blue eyes were very much like Victor’s. And just like Pocha had gotten clothes to resemble Yuuri’s, Pomvik got an outfit that resembled Victor’s Stammi Vicino number. Which Pocha wasn’t jealous of… at all! Yesterday, Pocha had tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve repeatedly, pointing to Pomvik’s clothes, to his own, and then to a framed Duetto photo kept on the mantel. Yuuri had laughed and patted his head, promising to get him one. It had yet to be presented to him, which was why Pocha had been ignoring Pomvik that morning. Wasn’t fair. 

“Pom?” 

Pocha huffed, crossing his arms over the Y on his chest. He turned up his nose. “Po!”

“Pom pom?” Pomvik’s fingers curled over the edge of the cushions, his head tilted to ask permission to climb up next to Pocha. Pomvik had been trying everything to get on Pocha’s good side. He had offered Pocha part of his onigiri at lunch. And that morning, when Pocha had been curled into the tightest ball possible due to the chill, Pomvik had gotten up and ran off to fetch extra covers. He had snuggled in close to Pocha and if it hadn’t been cold, Pocha would not have snuggled back! He wouldn’t have! Pomvik was very warm though. And his fur was soft. And his ears smelled nice… His tush did too. Pocha was a puppy, it was a natural curiosity! 

“...Pocha.”

Ears perking and tail wagging, Pomvik scampered up. He plopped down next to Pocha, eyes going from his companion to the television screen. “Pom?”

“Po!”

Pomvik smiled, watching as the video restarted, showing Yuuri alone on the ice. Pocha’s attention shifted, observing, eyes narrowed. Yuuri told him he watched the videos too much and if Pomvik said the same, then Pocha would never be his friend! Pomvik had to love Victor and Yuuri as much as Pocha loved Victor and Yuuri!

Pomvik’s focus did not wander, his blue eyes growing wider when Victor skated onto the screen. In fact, he shifted forward until he was on the edge of the seat, and leapt up when Victor and Yuuri performed their first lift. “Pom! Pom pom!”

Pocha’s tail started to wag on its own. “Po! Pocha!”

Bouncing, Pomvik pointed at the screen, copying one of the jumps. Not to be outdone, Pocha did the same, much more gracefully despite his size, because he practiced the jumps daily. Pomvik clapped when Pocha landed with his arms held out, pretending to glide away in perfect execution. 

They watched the video a couple more times, mimicking the routine together as best as they could, with only one problem. The routine was meant to be done with a partner. 

From the adjacent hallway, Yuuri waved Victor over, making a gesture to be quiet. They both peeked around the corner into the living room, biting their lower lips to muffle their laughter. 

“Pom, pom,” Pomvik chattered excitedly, arms up toward the ceiling, tail wagging fast enough to change weather patterns. “Pom!!”

“Pocha!” With a triumphant cry, Pocha lifted Pomvik into the air, managing one spin before they fell over into the cushions, giggling. 

“Pom?”

“Po!”

The two helped each other up, Pomvik’s hands holding Pocha’s paws as they switched positions. This time around, Pomvik lifted Pocha, whose wiggling butt caused them to go tumbling over immediately. They fell onto each other, little puppy sounds happy as could be. They did not stop trying until they were both exhausted, collapsing against one another in a doze. 

Victor and Yuuri snuck over, phones out to take as many photos as possible. 

_e i battiti del cuore  
si fondono tra loro_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/)


End file.
